tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arise, Arx!
Log Title: Arise, Arx! Alpha Trion|link=Alpha Trion]] Characters: Alpha Trion, Cuffs, Hummer/Arx, Jetfire, Snoop, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: January 04, 2010 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP Summary: Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, January 04, 2010, 8:57 PM ----------------------------------------------- Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an iupdated version Teletran One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletran II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. ;Contents: * Alpha Trion * Transmitter * Teletraan II Alpha Trion is in the Command Center, frowning at a viewscreen as he strokes his beard. Jetfire walks in and stands still. His optics glimmer in admiration. "Alpha Trion...it's an honor - " Alpha Trion turns slightly at the interruption, and then smiles. "Oh! Jetfire. Hello." Jetfire smirks and says through his faceplate. "It's an honor you even know who I am - what brings you here?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh, this and that." Jetfire looks at Alpha Trion "I'm assuming Optimus Prime knows you're here?" Alpha Trion pauses to think. "I'd imagine soon. I'm working on a project in your medical bay. I believe I'd made a bit of a breakthrough. Would you like to see?" Jetfire's optics flash. "Absolutely!" Alpha Trion smiles slightly, and shuts down what he's working on. "Er, follow me." He heads out of the command center, and into the Repair Bay. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Alpha Trion * Stormwind * Spike * Disco Sigma * Hummer's Body * New Body * Circuit Key * flower arrangement * Abandoned Armor of Luminous * Toy Robot * Nest * Autobot Medic Alpha Trion trundles into the repair bay, smiling to himself. Spike is making some repairs. He looks over and returns to doing repairs. Then he does a double-take. "Woah - " Alpha Trion walks in, making his way slowly to the bed where Hummer's new body lies motionless. Spike backs up from Alpha Trion. "Heyah..." Alpha Trion stops at Hummer's body, and looks over at Spike. Spike gulps and moves back, more than a bit intimidated, but in the best possible way. "Sorry...I was just doing a some life support monitoring." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Excellent." Spike looks up at Alpha Trion and moves out of the way. "I doubt you do - but do you need any assistance?" Trion muses, "I have another technique I want to try. It may be... cheating in a way, but after all the work we did to repair his damaged core, I don't want to give up without trying every last option. And, of course I again welcome your help, Spike Witwicky." Spike nods and looks up, waiting for additional instructions. Alpha Trion takes moment to set up the monitoring systems again, so Spike here and Jetfire in the command center can see what he's doing. However, while he is doing this, Jetfire walks in and stands near Hummer's body. Alpha Trion acknowledges Jetfire as he comes in, changing the remote feed to a screen Jets can see. Trion muses, "OK. To bring you up to speed -- Hummer's body needed to be rebuilt from scratch, with a few modifications of my own design. However, that wasn't the difficult part. The difficult aspect was Hummer's core -- it was badly damaged -- too badly for current standard Autobot medical technology. I, myself, was afraid his personality would be irrecoverable, and I still cannot guarentee there will not be some memory loss or personality change, either temporarily or lasting." Alpha Trion is obviouly in full lecture mode "With Spike's able assistance, however, I was able to repair Hummer's core using a new technique I developed, which I plan to publish should this experiment turn our successful." Spike looks up at Alpha Trion. "So...chances are he WILL be functional, correct?" Jetfire smirks politely at Alpha Trion. Even the most noble of Autobots has time to humor the humans. A smile touches Trion's wisened features. "Well... that is the hope." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'd thought once the core was repaired and installed in the new body, Hummer would re-awaken. That... has yet to happen. But I have an idea." Spike nods and doesn't say anything - letting Alpha Trion work his magic. He opts not to make eye contact with Jetfire. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I have a... unique energy source I wish to use to attempt his reanimation." Alpha Trion opens Hummer's chest, and removes a panel, exposing Hummer's newly-repaired core. Spike peers in and shakes his head in amazement. "Awesome..." He looks up at Alpha Trion. "It's almost pristine!" Alpha Trion smiles slightly. "I have his core a new shell. If you poke too deeply into it, you'll see there are still a few fused circuits I was unable to safely extract and replace." Jetfire nods and says cautiously "I would rather..not." Alpha Trion glances up at Jetfire. "As, yes, well.. I don't recommend it unless absolutely necessary. I just don't wish to claim more success than I've actually accomplished." Spike nods and looks in on Hummer. "his vitals look ok - a bit low here and there, but nothing too extreme." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. But no consciousness. It's... disturbing." But, I may have a solution." Opening a compartment in his own chest, Alpha Trion withdraws the fabled Key to Vector Sigma. ;The Key to Vector Sigma :An almost insanely complex and powerful circuit key. Its exact purpose and use isn't obvious in its design, but it seems to possess the potential to unlock great power. However, it appears to have been slightly chewed on, and large tooth marks marr its translucent surface. Spike blinks and says "Is that what I think it is?" Alpha Trion's enigmatic smile widens. Spike grins and laughs nervously. "It is... it's the key, right?" Jetfire groans in embarassment from the human. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. Luminous did not succeed in taking it from me, and I believe it may be of use to Hummer. It has ... interesting properties not fully explored." Spike nods slowly. "I heard this once...like - it kept Optimus Prime and Elita One alive?" Alpha Trion takes the Key and brings it to Hummer's core, lining it up precisely with a socket in the center of the core casing. Trion focuses on what he's doing, for once passing up an opportunity to tell a story about young Ariel and Orion. Spike backs up to the edge of the repair table, shielding his eyes. Alpha Trion frowns, realigning the Key. He touches it to Hummer's core casing, trying to align the energy of the Key with the deceased Autobot. Much like the rest of the repair bay, Spike doesn't make a sound, giving Alpha Trion a distraction free environment. From the nest, Snoop pops her head out of the nest to look at her key. Alpha Trion is posed over Hummer's new body, holding the Key to Vector Sigma. When aligned properly, the Key suddenly gives off a powerful glow, which extends to Hummer, making his body glow brightly as well. Spike shields his eyes as he's engulfed in the bright glow. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Arise, and be reborn, Hummer of Cybertron." Trion removes the Key, and the glow fades. From the nest, Snoop ooohs Alpha Trion is an old sage with a flare for the dramatic. ;) For a scant moment, it looks like nothing has changed. Then, quite lacking in great dramatic effect, Hummer's optic band illuminates with a single blip of light, which then spreads to fill the entire band with a steady glow. Slowly, he lifts his head, taking in the view of the room in silence. Alpha Trion glances at Spike. "Check his vitals!" he orders brusquely, with ill-concealed excitement. Spike looks dumbfounded as Hummer has a Frankenstein-like awakening. That passes quickly though as he quickly taps in his laptop. He looks over at Alpha Trion. "uh...his electropulse is pretty rapid - about ten percent into the 'high' level." He continues to feed him information. "Cognitive functions - all within normal range." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Hummer. Can you hear us? Are you conscious?" Trion tries to catch Hummer's attention. Spike looks at Alpha Trion. "Can you get his pulse down?" Alpha Trion pulls out an arcane instrument and moves to Hummer's open chest compartment, making adjustments to his electromagnetic pulse rate. Trion steps back, stashing the Key to Vector Sigma away for now Snoop hops over and stands next to Alpha Trion. Alpha Trion glances over at Snoop, crouching down to skritch her absently. The pitch of Hummer's vocalizer has dipped a bit lower, and there's a bit of a grind at first as it adjusts itself. Still, he clearly responds, "Alpha Trion. You are Alpha Trion." He looks down at the aged Autobot making adjustments within his chest cavity, silently observing this. Cuffs comes striding in at one point, but he stops short, seeing everyone gathered. His optics flicker as he sees Hummer move, and then focuses on Alpha Trion himself, nodding in respect. Alpha Trion turns his attention back to Hummer, closing the panel and looking down at his new face. "Yes, Hummer. I am Alpha Trion." Spike clears his throat and says "Hummer... do you know where you are?" "Hummer," the reborn Autobot repeats slowly, the word sounding almost unfamiliar from him. When Spike speaks, he looks to the human. "I speculate... "That I'm in Autobot City," Hummer finally concludes. Alpha Trion nods to himself. "Very good!" Snoop looks up at AT. "He not dead anymore?" Alpha Trion glances down at Snoop. "Yes! That appears to be the case, doesn't it?" Snoop says, "takes a few steps back then hops around. "Yay! We fix him! We fix him! Fix him with my key!"" Alpha Trion chuckles at Snoop's enthusiasm. "Ah, yes. Your key." He removes a circuit key from his chest compartment, offering it to Snoop. Cuffs looks quite shocked, turning to merely put the box he was carrying to one side, content to observe for now. Spike grins, hearing Hummer affirm where he's at. "Yes!" Alpha Trion mutters to Snoop, "I made a few modifications." Snoop grins and scoops her key up in her mouth. Hummer remains unmoving, save for his head, so long as his chest cavity remains open. He speaks again, slowly, "I may have some remaining internal damage. I have conflicting data as to my official designation. My primary memory appears gone... am I operating from backup?" Spike looks at Alpha Trion. "Can his memories be retrieved in some way?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. Your body was destroyed completely. We've restored what we can, but there will be some gaps." Cuffs listens quietly, a hand going to his chestplate with a frown, optics flickering in thought. Spike looks over his shoulder at Cuffs, spotting his reaction. Alpha Trion closes Hummer's chest panel, reactivating the rest of his systems cautiously. : Alpha Trion takes Hummer out of Safe mode. ;) Cuffs notes Spikes' look and smiles a little, finally walking over "How is he?" he asks sPike "Prior designation--" here the newly restored Autobot breaks into a string of Cybertronian characters and numerals, "--confirmed as inoperative. Prior designation 'Hummer' confirmed as inoperative." His optic band flickers somewhat as his full systems come online, and he lifts one hand, staring at it thoughtfully. Spike looks up at Cuffs and whispers, "vital-wise, he's good as new I think." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Well, yes. You were deceased. You got better. We can correct Teletraan II's records to reflect your reactivation. It may also be able to fill in any gaps in your records, if not your direct memories. Some of those may be lost for good, I'm afraid." : Cuffs says, "you got better?!?" : Cuffs bwahaha Snoop hops back over, key in mouth, to watch what's going on. : Alpha Trion grins. : Alpha Trion says, "My son Prime does it all the time. Dead on Friday, back by Sunday!" : Cuffs says, "hehee" Cuffs nods at Spike as he returns "Good. He'll orient fast I'm sure." helooks at Alpha Trion again ponderingly, still rubbing at his chestplate. Alpha Trion takes a step back. "Can you stand, Hummer?" Spike gulps and adds "But personality-wise, you're the same ol' Hummer." He looks at Alpha Trion, hoping he didn't make a gaffe. At Alpha Trion's request, Hummer lifts himself up, turning on the table, and rests the boots of his feet on the ground. He pauses a moment, then stands without difficulty. "My body is different than my records indicate," he reports, "yet it seems fully functional. I shall have to perform a full system diagnostic to determine full variance from memory. Access to Teletraan II would be appreciated." Spike looks up and smirks, happy to be witness to a miracle. "It's great to have you back, Hummer!" Alpha Trion moves to connect a wired connection between Hummer and a Teletraan II terminal. Spike looks up at Alpha Trion. "Do you want him to have some privacy for this?" Alpha Trion looks down at Spike, perplexed Cuffs murmers something to Spike Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er, privacy? Hummer, do you wish to be alone while you acclimate to your new body?" Spike shrugs at Alpha Trion. "Sorry... just thought he needed some space." Spike looks up at Cuffs and murmers back. "That will not be necessary, thank you," comes the reply. "In addition," he says after a brief pause, "I believe... I will request a change in official designation." Cuffs nods at Spike, standing quickly to look at Alpha Trion "If I may have a word alone with you sir, when you're done?" Spike gives a reassuring nod to Cuffs. Alpha Trion looks around. "Me?" he glances at Cuffs. "New designation?" he asks, glancing back at Hummer. Cuffs nods at Alpha Trion "Yes. I have a question about your talents." he explains, folding his hands in front of him Spike continues to monitor Hummer. He brings Hummer a container of energon. "Take some time consuming this - you don't want your system to overload." After a few moments of slowly taking in energon while rapidly communing electronically with Teletraan II, Hummer again turns his attention to Alpha Trion and the others. "As scans have indicated, the name 'Hummer' no longer suits me. Logically speaking, I no longer have an altmode with that nickname. In addition... I have found this a rather transformative experience. I believe significant parts of my core being are... evolving... due to this experience." Alpha Trion smiles in response. "Yes. Yes. A new designation is perfectly appropriate, considering the nature of your resurrection." Cuffs waits politely for a response. Alpha Trion is distracted by Hummer's resurrection. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Maybe something Ancient, with a Latin Earth form?" At Alpha Trion's last statement, the erstwhile Hummer's optic band flickers thoughtfully. "I was thinking something very similar. It is interesting, but all of my strongest memories are of... fortresses. The Decepticon stronghold where I first existed, Iacon where I was taken afterward, the Ark where I was rebuilt the first time... Autobot City, where I have been reborn. This new body, it's also very strong, like a mobile citadel." Spike grins and says "Awesome - never liked those gas guzzlers anyway!" Trion beams proudly. "Thank you." Cuffs steps up next to Alpha Trion, quite happy to wait it seems. Continuing, he who was formerly Hummer, notes, "Alpha Trion's suggestion of a Latin cognate for the Cybertronian word that fits with this impression is the simplest one. Thus, I believe I will name myself after those places where I feel the most at home. The simplest word -- in English you might say 'citadel' -- is the Latin 'arx.' So, I would like to be now known as... Arx." Alpha Trion grins proudly. "Well, Arx, welcome back to the Autobots." Cuffs smiles "that is nice. Hope we dont mix you up with the Ark though." he chuckles. Alpha Trion looks at Cuffs. Trion muses, "Well, we do just have the one Ark." Cuffs says, "But the names are smiliar, sir. Just making a joke." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh. Yes. I suppose." He muses, "Did you, er, need something, Cuffs?" Cuffs ohs and nods at Alpha Trion, guesturing to one side of the room "... Just a moment of your time?" Arx sits down on the medical table, resuming his self-diagnostic. "Please feel free, sir. I will be occupied with these scans for several more minutes." Alpha Trion nods to Arx, and moves deeper into the lab to see what Cuffs wants, looking down at the security mech with slight impatience. Cuffs moves with Alpha Trion, murmering to him as he guestures to his chestplate. Cuffs whispers "I have a problem in my core... in my spark. It causes me to be unable to stay in rest mode. Are you able to... do that and... fix it maybe?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh!" Jetfire continues to watch over Arx. Trion muses, "I can certainly take a look! Are you free for a scan now?" Cuffs looks over, seeing most people had left. THen he nods "Yes I am." he moves to a nearby table to lay down on it, carefully opening up his chestplate for the examination. "Ratchet said there is no cure he knows of, but he did put an inhibitor on." he continues in a soft voice. Alpha Trion nods, taking careful scans of Cuffs' interior. "I will study these and let you know what I can come up with." Cuffs nods, closing up again "Thanks." he states softly, sitting up carefully. Alpha Trion takes a step back, and then heads into one of the side labs to study his scans in silence, already distracted by a new problem to unravel. Category:2010 Category:Geothermal Actuators TP category:Logs